


Glimpses and Nightmares

by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)



Series: Obitober 2020 [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Obitober 2020, Pre-Kannabi Bridge Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC
Summary: Obito wakes up from a very, very bad dream screaming.Day 22 // Scream
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Obitober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947070
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	Glimpses and Nightmares

The slap echoed in the tent, though it wasn’t the first sound that had interrupted the silent night. Obito’s cheek stung and there was a bright red handprint on it, left by another boy’s hand. 

“I can’t believe you’re this insufferable even when you’re asleep.”

Kakashi was glaring at him, sitting with his legs crossed. His currently angry expression was hiding the fact he’d just been abruptly awoken. He pointed an accusatory finger at his teammate, jabbing him in the chest.

“If you can’t handle sleeping outside then you’re not fit to be a proper shinobi!” The silver-haired boy was entering his lecture mode, ready to give Obito a full rant despite it being the middle of the night. “You won’t be sleeping in your comfortable bed all the time!”

It wasn’t their first outdoor mission, it wasn’t even the first time they’d left the premises of Konoha. Obito had slept in leaking tents and freezing sleeping bags before. On top of that, he and Kakashi had shared a tent before as well, so they were familiar with each other’s sleeping patterns. 

But it was the first time Obito had woken up with such a blood-curling scream. He was staring at Kakashi but he could barely hear his words. His head was thrumming with all the rushing blood. His heart felt as if it might leap out of his chest at any moment. After a few tries, he blinked rapidly and noticed Kakashi’s angry eyes softening when he received no answer.

“Obito? What was it, a nightmare? Come on, you’re not a baby anymore.”

The young Uchiha wasn’t sure what exactly had made him scream so much. It was a dream, yes, but the details were slipping away as his mind stirred awake. But somehow, looking at Kakashi helped.

_ Kakashi’s eyes looked so tired and sad. Despite holding a weapon tightly in his hand, he lacked any sort of resolve to actually hurt him. He just wished things would’ve turned out differently as another apology left his lips.  _

Obito grimaced and clutched his head, forgetting about the hurting cheek. He wasn’t sure if he was grateful to Kakashi for waking him up with a slap out of all things. It had helped stop the nightmare, somehow.

_ He couldn’t feel his right arm and leg. He felt so cold, and even moving his mouth in a whisper was almost impossible with one side of his face paralysed. Half of the world was dark already and all he could do was give Kakashi the only good thing he’d had as a gift. _

He closed his eyes to stop any tears from forming. He wouldn’t cry from just a stupid dream in front of Kakashi. It would only give him a reason to tease him about being a crybaby even more. But as he kept forgetting to say anything, the silver-haired boy grew concerned. 

“Obito… Say something.” He reached out to him and when Obito felt a hand on his shoulder, he dared to peek at it.

_ The hand was crackling with living electricity, right behind Rin’s back as the arm was hidden in her chest. When Kakashi retracted his arm after disabling the disastrous Jutsu, there was a bleeding, gaping hole left. He barely could catch her lifeless body in his arms, on the verge of exhaustion and despair at the moment. _

Obito yelped as he shoved Kakashi’s hand off him and shuffled away in fear. Tears were pooling in his eyes and he wished the scenes from his dream would stop coming back to him. They all hurt, so, so much.

“What’s gotten into you, Obito-?!”

_ He was looking into a mirror. A pair of mismatched eyes, a Sharingan and a purple eye that he called a Rinnegan stared back, narrowed in spite. His mouth formed a thin line that was far from indifferent - it was a bitter kind of expression. Half of his face was littered with scars, creases left on it long ago. He grabbed a white mask and hid it all from the world once more.  _

He couldn’t understand. None of the scenes seemed consistent but they felt too real. So real that he couldn’t utter a single word to Kakashi. The tears finally ran down his cheeks in two streaks and he could only keep staring at his teammate with terror in his eyes.

_ There was a hole in his chest. He only pointed at it, screaming how there was nothing in his heart left. He had no faith or hope for the world, he didn’t care if it would end itself or turn for the better. He’d taken the matters in his hands already, and not even Kakashi would stop him.  _

Kakashi’s expression softened and he crawled closer, slowly as if approaching a wild animal. He wrapped his arms around Obito and held him not too tightly to make sure not to deepen the fear.

“Hey. It’s… It’s okay. We all get nightmares.”

_ Chains rattling. People screaming. Blood spilling. He didn’t care. He’d kill anyone who would get in his way. Their lives were meaningless, it was all Hell anyway. And Hell was inhabited by demons who didn’t deserve to live. The dream, it was the only place anyone could experience happiness. The reality was cruel and could only bring pain, despair and disappointment.  _

Obito found himself clutching to Kakashi, not pushing away the sudden and seemingly uncharacteristic hug. He needed that. Nothing made sense in the dream but Kakashi’s warmth anchored him to the waking world.

“I’m sorry, I…”

“It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me.”

Obito looked at Kakashi and only then he noticed something. There was exhaustion hiding behind the compassion he wanted to give his teammate. Obito wasn’t the only one who couldn’t sleep peacefully that night.

Kakashi had the same nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I leave it up for your interpretation what it was :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
